Hurricane Andrea (2013)
Andrea was the first named storm and first hurricane of the 2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Andrea's duration was between June 11 and June 15. Andrea had peak winds of 105 mph and minimum pressure of 965 mbar. Andrea was a slightly rare early season hurricane that brought some severe damage to Simcity, particularly Gulf and San Francisco. Deadly flooding and high winds were the main reports of damage in places like the Barrier Peninsula and the eastern coast of the San Francisco Bay. Andrea caused 567 million simoleons in damage and caused 12 fatalities. Meteorological History On June 9, a tropical wave began to develop a couple hundred miles off the coast of Roanoke and Gulf. The wave slowly moved towards the coast and slowly strengthened. It became Tropical Depression Two on June 11 after the National Hurricane Center found a well-defined but exposed center of circulation. During the later hours of June 11, Two's convection quickly tightened around the center of circulation and was upgraded to the first named storm of the season, Tropical Storm Andrea. Andrea continued its movement to the west and quickly strengthened off the coast of Gulf and become a the 2013 season's first hurricane with 90 mph winds. After it's quickly intensification, Andrea intensified even more becoming a category 2 hurricane and gaining its peak intensity of 105 mph and minimum pressure of 965 mbar. On June 13, Andrea made landfall on the Barrier Peninsula with 105 mph winds causing severe damage to that area. Due to the mountainous terrain from the Barrier Peninsula, Andrea weakened into a category 1 and then into a tropical storm as it emerged into the San Francisco Bay on June 14. During the late night hours of June 14, Andrea made its second landfall as a tropical storm on the eastern coast of the San Francisco Bay. Heavy rain and gusty winds were the main reports from that area. After landfall, Andrea moved inland and weakened into a tropical depression and then dissipated on June 15. Andrea caused 567 million simoleons in damage and caused 12 fatalities. Preparation and Impact Roanoke/Gulf The Simcity states of Roanoke and Gulf prepared minimally as Andrea was only a tropical storm for the majority of its impact to those areas. Roanoke only experienced strong rip currents, some light rain, and scattered inland flooding but damages remained minimal. The western half of Gulf only experienced the tropical storm portion of Andrea. Andrea moved along the coast of Gulf causing some widespread heavy rain and gusty winds. Damage totals remained minimal as well in the eastern to central part of Gulf. On the eastern half of the state, Andrea impacted that area as a hurricane. Strong winds and very heavy rain were reported throughout the eastern side. Severe damage was reported. Andrea caused 567 million simoleons in damage and caused 12 fatalities. San Francisco Throughout the state of San Francisco, severe damage, heavy rain, rip currents, and flooding were the biggest issues reported. The Barrier Peninsula sustained the heaviest damage as it was impact by Andrea is a category 2 hurricane. But due to the Barrier Peninsula's mountainous terrain, Andrea quickly weakened once it entered the San Francisco Bay. Andrea's second landfall as a tropical storm caused heavy rain and gusty winds to the most populated areas of San Francisco. Major populated areas like the Clark City metro experienced heavy rain and flooding with Andrea's inland movement. Andrea caused 567 million simoleons in damage and caused 12 fatalities. See also *Hurricane Dennis (2010) *2013 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 2 Hurricane